Sweeney Kenai: The Demon Bear of Fleet Street
'Sweeney Kenai: The Demon Bear of Fleet Street' is a Brother Bear corssover with the 2007 Tim Burton movie 'Sweeney Todd' written by 'Shinigamilover2' on Fanfiction.net, the story contains 19 chapters and is open for revieews still. The story is also dedicated to MewIchigoZoey after not a single story by her was posted since 2010, and is dedicated to her memory. -Plot Summary- 15 years ago, a bear named Benjamin Barker was falsly accused of a crime he didn't commit by Judge Atka (From Brother Bear 2) He returns to London under the alias Sweeney Kenai. Kenai travels back to London with the bear cub Koda, whho has sailed with him over the many years after he was banished. Kenai then returns to his old home on Fleet Street, and he reunites with Nita Lovett, the former wife of his former landlord, and owner of a meat pie shop (Which is doing very poorly in it's business) Kenai reveals his real identity to Lovett and she recognizes him as her former neighbor. Nita reveals that Kenai's mate Kia (OC rightfully belonging to MewIchigoZoey on Fanfiction.net) had poisoned herself with Arsenic, and that Judge Atka had adopted his cub Aika (OC rightfully belonging to MewIchigoZoey on Fanfiction.net) and has becomed the main target of Atka's unwanted affections, heartbroken that his family has been torn apart, he vows revenge upon Atka. Kenai then moves back into his old room above Lovett's shop, and Nita gives Kenai his old straight razors back. While exploring the streets of London, Koda sits right outside of Judge Atka's house, and sees Aika locked away in her room by Atka himself, Koda is smitten by her. Atka invites him in, only for Atka and his associate Beadle Tug to warn him that great harm will come to him if he ever sets eyes on Aika again, Tug then throws Koda out into the street, and Aika drops the key to her room to Koda, he then sets out to dind Kenai to ask for help. During a vistit to the great marketplace, Kenai humilates a faux-Italian by the name of Adolfo Denahi and beats him in a public shaving contest, winning him 5 pounds and gaining the attention of Beadle Tug. Kenai then becomes impatient while waiting for Beadle Tug to arrive at his shop; Lovett consoles him when Denahi and his cub assistand Kodi (OC rightfully belonging to MewIchigoZoey on Fanfiction.net) arrive. Nita keeps Kodi occupied downstairs in her shop. While in the parlor Denahi reveals himself to be Kenai's former assistant, Davy Collins, and threatens to reveal Kenai's real indentity to Beadle Tug unless he gives him half his earnings. Instead of complying with Denahi's demands, he beats him with a boiling tea kettle. He then stuffs Denahi in a trunk to hide him from Kodi, later lashes his razor across Denahi's throat after realizing he's still alive. After hearing of Kenai from the Beadle, Atka, intending to propose to Aika, pays a visit to Kenai's parlor to groom himself. Kenai shaves Atka while preparing to lash the razor across his throat; before he can do so, Koda runs into the shop and tells Kenai of his plans to elope with Aika before realizing that Atka is there, Atka leaves, enraged, vowing never to return. Kenai's chance of revenge slipped through his paws. Kenai swears revenge on the whole city of London and vents his murderous rage upon the throats of his customers while waiting for another chance to end Atka's life. Lovett then proposes they use the bodies of Kenai's dead customers to improve her business by using them as meats for her pies. Kenai them enhances his barber's chair to make it lean back and inserts a trap door that leads to Nita's bakehouse. Atka, furious that Aika plans to elope with Koda, sends her off to an insane asylum. The barbering and pie shops are both financially a success, Nita takes in Kodi. With both shops successful, Lovett tells Kenai of her plans to move by the seaside. Koda finally knows of Aika's whereabouts runs to Kenai for advice. Kenai sets him up as a wig maker's apprentice who are allowed to collect patient's hair and fur for their wigs. Kenai then has another idea on how to bring Atka back to his shop, he has Kodi deliver a letter, telling him where Aika will be after Koda frees her. Kodi has become very suspicious about Kenai and tells Nita, not aware of her role in Kenai's murder spree: he promises to protect her, loving her as a mother figure. Lovett then becomes worried that Kodi will discover their crimes and she locks him in the bkehouse. Beadle Tug then arrives at the shop to inspect the bakehouse, but is then lured by Kenai to his shop and kills him. After seeing Tug's body fall from the trap door, Kodi escapes through the sewer line. The two bears then leave the shop to go search for Kodi. Koda then arrives with Aika disguised in male human children's clothes, he tells her to wait for him as he gets the carrige that will take them away. Aika then hides in the trunk after she hears someone come in, it's the beggar bear that has been pestering Kodi. Kenai arrives back at his shop and confronts her, the beggar bear claiming she knows him, just then Atka's voice is heard and he kills the beggar bear and hides her with Tug's body in the bakehouse. Kenai then tells him that Aika has been begging for his forgiveness and offers a free shave. Kenai then reveals his true identity to Atka before lunging the blade into him several times, then Kenai disposes of his body and is completely covered in Atka's blood. As Aika peeks out of the trunk, Kenai spots her and prepares to kill her, not recognizing her as his cub. Upon hearing Lovett's screaming, he tells Aika to "Forget my face" and leaves the shop, leaving Aika still alive. Kenai runs to the bakehouse, where he discovers the beggar bear was his mate Kia, whom he believed to be dead after taking the arsenic. Kenai realized Nita knew Kia was alive, and she attempts to convince him that she lied for Kenai's own good, and that she loves him. Kenai then pretends to forgive Lovett and waltzes with her around the bakehouse, he then pushes her into the open furnace and closes it, leaving Nita to burn alive. He returns to Kia and cradles her body in his arms. Kodi then rises from the sewers, angry with what Kenai had done to the only mother figure in his life, he slits Kenai's throat with his own razor andd leaves. The story ends with Kenai bleeding to death over his dead mate. Google: 'Sweeney Kenai' and read and review all the chapters if you can!